company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Company Bumpers Video Dealer Screens
Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment/Touchstone Home Entertainment 1986-1991 First_Walt_Disney_Home_Entertainment_and_Touchstone_Home_Entertainment_video_dealer_screen.jpg Walt_Disney_Home_Entertainment_and_Touchstone_Home_Entertainment_Video_Dealer_Screen_1988-1991.jpg Bumper: On a cyan/dark green gradient background, we see the golden text "If you would like to own a videocassette of this program for your home library, ask your home video dealer about purchasing new or previously viewed tapes." Variant: Releases after 1987 have a jungle green background instead, and the text "new or" is removed. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Brian Cummings says the text. Availability: Seen on all Disney and Touchstone releases from 1986-1987, such as Ruthless People, Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah (notable for being one of Disney's only acknowledgements of their film Song of the South) and The Color of Money. The later variant is rarer and doesn't actually appear on every release, but can be found on Three Men & a Little Lady, as well as alternate prints of the 1990 VHS of Peter Pan and the 1988 VHS of Dumbo. The first variant makes a surprise appearance on a late-1990s Canadian reprint of Turner and Hooch. Editor's Note: The variant very awkwardly cuts out the part where Brian Cummings says "new or". Then again, this was produced before the advent of modern audio-editing programs (such as Audacity and GoldWave, the latter which would be introduced to the public 2 years after this bumper stopped getting used). 1987-1992 See Walt Disney Home Entertainment Now on Videocassette/DVD IDs for details. New World Video/Learning Corporation of America 1984-1991 Bumper: On a black background, we see the Helvetica text "Should you want to include this film in your home video library, ask your local video store about purchasing new or previously viewed tapes." FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on most New World Video and LCA releases, such as the mind-scarring What's Happening to Me? RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video 1989 Bumper: On a black background with two rusty gray bars (One is a horizontal bar that's supposed to look like concrete, and the other is a vertical bar that's supposed to look like marble), we see two red lines sandwiching the white text "SHOULD YOU WANT TO INCLUDE THIS FILM IN YOUR HOME VIDEO LIBRARY, ASK YOUR LOCAL VIDEO STORE ABOUT PURCHASING NEW OR PREVIOUSLY VIEWED TAPES.". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. It has been known to appear only on Ghostbusters II and The Adventures of Baron Munchausen. December 4, 1991 B709C2AE-DA77-4B88-84BD-A9422F62E4CB.jpeg Opening to City Slickers 1991 VHS|(bumper at 6:30) Bumper: We fade in on the "running with the bulls" scene from City Slickers. Animated VHS covers with bull horns slide across it for a while, then we just see film footage. We cut to a gray curtain background, on which one of the animated tape covers zooms out and bends. "BUY IT TODAY!," the PG-13 rating symbol, and a copyright notice are all to its right. FX/SFX: The film footage, and the tapes. Music/Sounds: A male voiceover says "Ask your video retailer for details on how to purchase this previously viewed cassette... at a specially reduced price!" In the film footage, we hear the people running, then Mitch Robbins (Billy Crystal) yells "Please!," and when we cut to the final screen, he screams (from being gored by one of the bulls) as the voiceover says "City Slickers, buy it today!" A faint underscore plays under this. Availability: Extremely rare. It can be seen on the original printing of City Slickers. (CBS/)Fox Video United States Summer 1991 Bumper: We fade in on a black background containing the movie's title. Scenes play out as a VHS cover slides in from the top. Two copyrights fade in and out. FX/SFX: The movie clips, the tape cover. Music/Sounds: What appears to be a piece of the film score plays, with a male voiceover (John Leader) saying "Ask your retailer about purchasing previously viewed copies of Robin Hood...and buy this great adventure for your video library today!" Film dialogue plays between his lines. Availability: Appears on the 1991 VHS of John Irvin's Robin Hood, the first FoxVideo release. United Kingdom 1991 Diehard2ukvideodealer.jpeg UK VHS Trailer Reel Die Hard 2 (Rental CBS Fox)|(bumper at 14:56) Bumper: We fade in on a still shot of John McClane (Bruce Willis) in Die Hard 2, leaping away from an explosion. The film's logo zooms in, and after a couple of seconds, we cut to a reddish-orange background with a slanted rental tape of the film. Next to it, this text wipes in: TO BUY A COPY SEE YOUR VIDEO SPECIALIST FX/SFX: The logo zooming, and the text wiping in. Music/Sounds: A male voiceover with an American accent says "We really hope you enjoy the movie you're about to see. If you would like to buy your own copy of the film, ask your video specialist for details." Availability: Extremely rare. This was tailor-made for the UK rental VHS of Die Hard 2. 1993 Bumper: We see on a light-normal blue gradient background, a slightly faded shot of Kevin McCallister (Macaulay Culkin) as the Statue of Liberty, doing his famous "screaming" pose. Then, the rental cassette of Home Alone 2: Lost in New York slides in from the left and settles on the left side of the screen. The following words... Want your own copy? fade in. Below it, this text also fades in: Why not buy an ex-rental copy! FX/SFX: The cover sliding in, and the text fading in. Music/Sounds: A male announcer says, "Want to own your own copy of Home Alone 2? Then, get down to your video store where you rented this, and ask about buying an ex-rental copy." Availability: This was exclusively seen on the UK rental VHS of Home Alone 2: Lost in New York. MCA/Universal Home Video Feburary 20-June 11, 1992 Nicknames: "The Slide Show," "The Evolution of Home Entertainment" Bumper: In the form of a slide show, we see the following: *MCA/UNIVERSAL HOME VIDEO PRESENTS *THE EVOLUTION OF HOME ENTERTAINMENT *slide projector starting up *FIRE (illustrated with a campfire) *PET (illustrated with a dog) *TELEVISION (illustrated with a wood paneled tube TV with an antenna on the top) *REMOTE CONTROL (illustrated with a human hand holding one) *HOME VIDEO (illustrated with a VHS with dark red and yellow reels, followed by a stack of videotapes on a VCR) *PREVIOUSLY-VIEWED (illustrated by a purple-grey VHS cover with "HIT MOVIE" on the top) *The same tape as in the above slide, except with a "Previously Viewed" sticker on it *All of the first four images, one appearing at a time *The final image, slanted and placed over the previous collage (now in black and white) *The second illustration for "HOME VIDEO," but larger and without the text at the bottom *MODERN HAPPY HUMANS (a mom, a dad, a boy, and a girl) *Back to the empty slide projector The scene fades out, and we fade in on a color background that varies by tape, where we see a VHS copy of whatever tape the bumper is on. The "Previously Viewed" sticker zooms out onto the tape. "While Quantities Last" fades in underneath. Variant: On Cape Fear (1991), at the final screen, the tape zooms in and the bottom text reads "While Supplies Last" in a different font. FX/SFX: The slides, and at the end, the sticker. Music/Sounds: The class chatters for a while, then we hear (the slides are accompanied with projector noises and clicking sounds): *Teacher: Class, class, please uh, Billy, Janie. Today's subject is the evolution of home entertainment. Man's first entertainment experience came— *Billy: (says something indiscernible) *Teacher: Uh, thank you. ...with the invention of fire. It lit up the cave, but date nights were pretty boring. Then came the pet. A good friend and protector, sure, but tough to find one that can sing and dance. The television, a definite breakthrough step in home entertainment. The remote control, an even bigger step. Now home video, a major step in the evolutionary chain. Man could watch what he wanted to watch, whenever he wanted to watch it. *Janie: (giggles) *Teacher: Perfect woman. And finally, the previously viewed cassette. Now, not only could man rent current hit movies, he could buy previously viewed copies at low, affordable prices and add them to his home video library. Now to recap, man can have a fire in the fireplace, a pet at his side, a remote control in his hand, and a television playing a current hit movie from his home video library, a movie he bought as a previously viewed cassette at a collectible price, completing the ultimate home entertainment experience for today's modern happy humans right here. *(bell rings, children cheer) *Teacher: Well, there will be a quiz on this tomorrow, class, and, uh— *Janie (as we hear something being knocked over): Tomorrow's Saturday! *Teacher: Alright, yes, and the next day would be Sunday. Thank you... At the final screen, John Leader says "Pick up your previously viewed copy of OF MOVIE at your neighborhood video outlet." Availability: Extremely rare. It appears on the 1992 VHS releases of Pure Luck and Cape Fear (1991). February 10-June 30, 1993 Nicknames: "The Chalkboard," "Modern Family Trends of the 90's" Bumper: We fade in on a chalkboard reading "MODERN FAMILY TRENDS OF THE 90'S." It gets erased and four stick figures representing a family (a father, a mother, and two children) draw themselves in. A dog then draws itself in on the righthand side of the family. That too gets erased, and in its place we see a house, a tree, a smiling sun, and grass. Following it is "VIDEO LIBRARY" and a stack of VHS tapes, and "PREVIOUSLY-VIEWED CASSETTE" with a tape (reading "VIDEO" on the spine) underneath. After the previous image is erased, the chalkboard becomes scratched and the previous image is redrawn without the cassette, the finally erased. The scene fades out, and like in the last bumper, we cut to a movie-specific backdrop. The same "Previously Viewed" sticker as in the last bumper zooms out onto the tape. Variant: On Matinee, the sticker isn't seen. FX/SFX: The chalk writing, and the sticker. Music/Sounds: The class chatters for a bit, then the following dialogue occurs: *Teacher: Class, class, settle down now. Today's lesson is on modern family trends of the 90's. Now what does a family of the 90's want? Uh, Janie? *Janie: A dog? *Teacher: A dog. Good. Billy? *Billy: A nice no-load mutual fund? *Teacher: Well, uh, Billy, I was thinking more along the lines of basic necessities; you know, a home, uh, what, uh, good health is very important, but what's most important is, of course, a video library. Yes, building a library of favorite videos has become an important trend for the family of the 90's. Now how do you build a home video library? Good question. One popular method is to buy previously viewed cassettes, right. Top movies at low, affordable prices that you can add to your home video library, then you can watch whatever you wanna watch, whenever you wanna watch it. *Janie: Hey Billy, watch it! *(class argument) *Teacher: Hey hey hey hey hey— *(screeching noise) *Teacher: Thank you so much, class. Now, any questions about buying previously viewed cassettes? Okay, then, our next topic will be discipline in the 90's. In my hey, ah, day, you never spoke until you were spoken to. *Janie: When did that change? *Teacher: I don't believe I was speaking to you, Janie. At the final screen, John Leader says "Ask your video dealer about purchasing a previously viewed copy of OF MOVIE, while supplies last." Availability: Ultra rare. It appears on the 1993 VHS releases of Death Becomes Her, Mr. Baseball, Lorenzo's Oil, and Matinee. Live Home Video 1992 Bumper: On a grey-orange gradient background of Basic Instinct logos, we see a VHS copy of the film, and on its right is the following in a compact font: Ask your video dealer about purchasing a previously viewed copy of BASIC INSTINCT for your video collection. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: After a few seconds, a male voiceover says the text. Availability: Appears at the end of the 1992 VHS of the original theatrical cut of Basic Instinct. MGM/UA Home Video 1993 Bumper: Over scenes from Body of Evidence, a review quote from Bob Healy of KBIG-FM Radio (Los Angeles, CA) scrolls across the screen. When it fades, a VHS cover turns around. After more film scenes, the cover reappears, dropping down from the top of the screen. FX/SFX: The film footage, the review blurb scrolling, and the tape cover. Music/Sounds: Over a piece of the film score, we hear: *Voiceover: You're about to see the movie that critics say "makes Basic Instinct and Fatal Attraction look like Romper Room," Body of Evidence. *Rebecca Carlson (Madonna): All we did was make love. *Frank (Willem Dafoe): In handcuffs. *(handcuff clicking noise) *Voiceover: After viewing this film, you'll want to own it as well. *Rebecca: There's nothing wrong with admitting that you want me. *Voiceover: Body of Evidence is one hot thriller. Talk to your video retailer about purchasing a previously viewed copy of Body of Evidence at a fabulous low price. *Rebecca: It's easier, doesn't it, Frank? *Voiceover: Take a walk on the wild side. Take Madonna home tonight! Take Madonna home forever. *Rebecca: I'm hard to resist. Availability: Appears on the 1993 VHS of Body of Evidence: Unrated Edition. Warner Home Video June 19, 1991 FC7064AC-F107-4878-ADC0-0E1599137068.jpeg Opening Closing to Goodfellas 1991 VHS|(promo starts at 2:38) Bumper: We fade in on a TV displaying the title of GoodFellas. After a while, we pan to the right, where a VHS slipcover and a stack of copies (with GoodFellas end labels) rest atop a VCR (which also has a copy of the tape inside). "Ask Your Video Retailer For Details" fades in on the upper right, alongside the MPAA R rating symbol on the lower righthand side of the tape cover. The text and symbol fade out, continuing into the "stay tuned" portion of the promo. FX/SFX: Live-action except for the text. Music/Sounds: The ending section of "Layla" by Derek & the Dominos, with a male voiceover saying "If you would like to add GoodFellas to your video collection, ask your video retailer for details on how to purchase this previously viewed videocassette at a specially reduced price." Availability: Extremely rare. It appears on the first printing of the 1991 VHS of GoodFellas. Category:Video Dealer Bumpers Category:Miscellaneous Bumpers